


Exactly Like You

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, sherlock's pregnancy hormones make him almost normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John ponder what their fourth child will be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's a creature/wizard. They can get pregnant okay.

”Now that we know it’s a he, what do we call him?”  
       Sherlock stroked his bump fondly, then tapped the stretched skin with his long fingers. “Tobias, I should think.”  
       John smiled at the thought of a non-H themed name. “Breaking with tradition are we?”  
       ”We’ve used the only H names I like.”  
       “You only like three?”  
       ”Two,” he said. “But we had to name a daughter as well.” He continued idly tapping his abdomen. “He feels like a Tobias.”  
       ”Tobias he is then,” John said, carding his hand through those dark curls. “Wonder what he’ll come out like.”  
       ”Short and smart,” Sherlock said flatly, stating a fact. “They all are.”  
       ”No. I meant… What’s he going to look like?” When Sherlock opened his mouth to answer, he added, “ _Other than short_. What sort of personality will he have? Will he be a wizard like you, or more like a… What are they called again?”  
       ”Squibs,” Sherlock said. “I wouldn’t mind if he was, you know. A squib. They blend in easier with muggles. He wouldn’t be bothered by all the fuss to do with the wizarding world. And we needn’t worry with another one away at Hogwarts all year long.” He tapped a repetative rhythm against his bump then hummed in thought, then ceased the tapping to lay his hand flat. “He’s kind,” he said at last. “And stubborn.”  
       John laughed softly, and Sherlock sighed contentedly as he felt the vibrations in his back from it. John turned his head enough to see his husband’s profile. His eyes were closed, and the smallest hint of a smile twitched at the corner of his lips. “All of our spawn are stubborn. It’s a system requirement in this family.”  
       Sherlock hummed his agreement.  
       ”Tell me more about our Toby.”  
       ”Annoyingly helpful,” he said.”With endless patience. And his manners are frightening.”  
       ”How so? He’s not rude, is he? I won’t tollerate more than five rude Holmeses at a time.”  
       ”Four.”  
       ”I’m counting your brother.”  
       ”Ah… Yes. Then five.”  
       John chuckled, causing Sherlock’s smile to grow just a bit more. Or perhaps that was because John’s hands had joined his one on his bump.  
       ”They’re frightening, John, because he actually has them.” He practically purred when John’s lips brushed the corner of his mouth.  
       ”You know you’ve just described me this whole time.”  
       Ashen eyes fluttered open as he turned his face towards him. “Of course,” he said. “I hope he turns out _exactly like you_.”


End file.
